


I don't know why I keep writing these

by firelion



Series: Living In Ass [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Crack Fic, I'm going to take over that tag fr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelion/pseuds/firelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't find Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know why I keep writing these

Harry was starting to feel nervous. He can't find Louis. He texted Louis a few minutes ago asking where he was. Louis replied saying he was chilling in the living room. That's where the nerves come in. Harry was sitting in the living room the moment he got the message.

Harry then got up and walked around their vast living room checking every place just in case Louis was hiding to come up and scare him. But Louis was nowhere.

Harry furiously texts back 58 times telling Louis he's a liar. Just like Liam when he says every crowd is the loudest crowd. 

Louis texts back that he's sitting on the couch watching Breaking Bad reruns. Harry mutters no you're not as he texts back those exact words. He's literally laying down on the couch right now and there's no Louis pushing his feet off of him.

Harry rolls off the couch quickly when he realizes he's probably laying down on Louis. He rips off the cushions quickly and looks around for Louis. He is very smol. 

But then he doesn't find Louis and thinks if he was hurting him he'd hear Louis screaming.

Harry gets down on his hands and knees and starts gathering the cushions to put them back on the couch.

At that moment, their maid walks in with a vacuum.

"Oh would you look at that. Thanks for preparing the living room for vacuuming Harry," she says as she walks over to the couch.

Harry goes to get back on two legs when he hears the maid drop the vacuum and press a hand on his back to stop him. Harry gets nervous all over again wondering what the hell she's doing.

What happens next is more embarrassing than his creepy love stare for Louis. She pulls down the back of his pants to reveal his buns.

He wants to yell and cry but he feels too humiliated right now. He turns back to look at her and she looks like she's performing any normal cleaning act.

What could she possibly do?

She holds Harry down as she grabs the shaft of the vacuum. She slowly starts to press the tip to Harry's hole.

"What the—," Harry starts but cuts off with a shriek when the shaft enters him. She turns the vacuum on and Harry starts screaming as he feels his insides getting absorbed. 

Harry brings his hand back and rips the vacuum out of his asshole. 

"You said you were vacuuming the living room!" Harry yells at her.

She looks taken aback for a moment, as if she doesn't know what Harry's talking about. 

"Well she was cleaning the living room," he hears Louis banter.

He looks around trying to spot his boyfriend. Once again he cannot find him. He's starting to panic. His boyfriend's invisible. Holy shit. 

He makes eye contact with the maid kneeling behind him and she points down to his flat, pale butt. 

Harry hangs his head down and stares between his legs. He sees Louis hanging upside down with his hole clenching at Louis' hips. 

"What the hell, that's not the living room that's my arse!" Harry curses.  
"And what are you doing in my ass?" 

"I just wanted to enjoy an afternoon in my home watching telly," Louis flails, his arms hitting on Harry's inner thighs.

"I know you're usually the one to say this to me, but what are you talking about?" Harry cries. He's embarrassed and confused. So therefore, he cries.

"I moved up your ass like a week ago. When were you going to notice?" Louis questions.

"I'm sure I'd have felt the difference by now sweetcheeks," Harry argues.

"I'm really far up your ass ever since day 1 babycakes," Louis says fondly as he hugs one of Harry's thighs. 

Harry tries to reason, "Listen I know you're tiny but—" 

"I AM NOT TINY!" Louis squeaks. With that he spanks Harry with his smol hand and dives back into Harry's booty.

**Author's Note:**

> am I even sorry anymore


End file.
